New life, new luck
by Durinboy-16
Summary: Les valars attrape par erreur l'âme d'une jeune fille et ne pouvant la relâcher ils décident de l'envoyer en terre du milieu. Comment s'en sortira-t-elle? L'amour frappera-t-il à sa porte? À vous de venir découvrir (Cette histoire se passe après la bataille des cinq armés.) Et je sais, je suis misérablement nul en résumé :(
1. Prologue

**_Disclamer_: Alors tout appartiens à Tolkien à pars mon OC.**

**Alors voici ma première fiction mis sur papier à propos du hobbit. **

**J'ai intégré un OC dans l'histoire alors si il y en a qui n'aime pas alors passer votre chemin. **

**L'histoire se déroule après la bataille des cinq armés et TOUS le monde est vivant**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture**

* * *

Prologue

Loin, au cœur d'une forêt si sombre que personne n'ose s'y aventurer de jour comme de nuit, s'étend les ruines d'une vieille bâtisse abandonnée qui fut autrefois un célèbre centre de recherche. Mais malgré cela, les ruines n'était pas aussi abandonnées qu'elle devrait l'être. Au milieu des ruines, se trouvait un passage qui menait au sous-terrain où un groupe de chercheur avait élu domicile pour continuer les recherches. Recherche qui consistait à créer des hybrides. Au début, ils menaient leurs expériences sur les animaux mais depuis quelques années les enfants y passaient. Parmi ceux qu'il enlevèrent une seule survécu aux expériences qu'ils menèrent sur leur corps. Les autres enfants étaient soit mort au courant d'une expérience, soit ils avaient trouvé un moyen de se suicider pour échapper aux tortures quotidiennes. La survivante avait maintenant 17 ans et bizarrement était toujours saine d'esprit malgré les années passé enfermé dans une cellule du labo. Aujourd'hui les scientifiques décidèrent de tester un nouveau sérum qui consistait à ramener à la vie une personne décédée dans les dernière heures. Ne voulant pas perdre leur meilleur sujet d'expérience, ils kidnappèrent alors un nouvel enfant et l'enfermèrent avec la survivante. Voyant le petit garçon pleurer la survivante s'approcha doucement dans l'intention de le consoler. Lorsque l'enfant l'aperçu, il arrêta de pleurer et la regarda émerveillé. Devant lui se tenait une adolescente aux cheveux noir coupé en dégradés aux épaules,aux yeux vert avec une touche de jaune qui reflétait le peu de lumière qu'il y avait dans la pièce mais, le plus beau était les deux oreilles ainsi que la queue de chat blanche qui se balançait paresseusement dans son dos. Elle continua de s'approcher de lui et lorsqu'elle arriva à son niveau s'assit en face de lui. Elle lui fit un petit sourire timide et l'enfant le lui rendit puissance 10. Le petit garçon gigotait dans tous les sens tout en fixant continuellement les oreilles de la personne en face de lui. L'adolescente sourit et se pencha vers l'avant pour lui permettre de toucher ses oreilles. L'enfant hésita quelques instant puis approcha doucement sa main jusqu'aux oreilles, la posa délicatement dessus et la caressa. Un doux ronronnement retentit alors et le petit garçon poussa une exclamation joyeuse. L'adolescente se redressa et lui sourit à nouveau avant de commencer à lui parler.

- Alors comment t'appelles-tu?

- Mike.

- Et quel âge as-tu?

- J'ai 7 ans. Et toi tu t'appelles comment?

- Saaki et j'ai 17 ans.

- Est-ce qu'il vont me faire mal les messieurs?

- Je ne sais pas, je ne ressent pas la douleur donc je ne sais pas se que c'est.

- Vraiment!?

- Oui.

- Trop cool! En plus d'avoir de belle oreilles vous êtes spéciale!

Saaki éclata de rire devant l'enthousiasme de l'enfant qui malgré sa situation avait l'air heureux d'être là avec elle.

- Alors Mike, comment c'est dehors?

- Tu n'es jamais sortie?

- Oui, lorsque j'étais très jeune, avant qu'ils ne me kidnappent et m'enferme ici. Alors je ne me souviens que vaguement de dehors.

L'enfant s'empressa alors de lui décrire tous les endroits où il avait été avec sa famille, allant du plus simple comme le jardin derrière chez lui au plus grande sortie comme le parc safari. L'adolescente qui l'écoutait attentivement, s'émerveillait de tout se qu'il contait, s'imaginait tous les endroits cité et lui posait pleins de question. Ils discutèrent ainsi jusqu'à se que le bruit d'une clef qu'on insère dans une serrure ne retentisse. Mike commença à trembler et recula jusqu'au fond de la pièce pour s'écraser contre le mur comme pour essayer de se fondre dedans. La porte s'ouvrit et un vieil homme aux cheveux et à la barbe blanche pénétra dans la cellule. Son regard survola la pièce et finit par s'arrêter sur une forme recroquevillée dans un coin. Le vieille homme sourit et pointa son arme vers l'enfant. Alors qu'il appuyait sur la gâchette, Saaki bondit vers Mike et se prit la balle en pleine cœur et tomba au pied de Mike qui poussa un hurlement terriblement déchirant. L'homme jura, rangea son arme, alla chercher le corps de Saaki puis, repartit après avoir fermé la porte à clef laissant l'enfant seul. Il déposa le corps sans vie de l'adolescent sur la table puis, entreprit de retirer la balle qui était toujours enfoncé dans son cœur. Une fois fait, il s'assoit sur une vielle chaise en métal et prend un livre pour passer le temps car il doit attendre l'arrivé de ses collègue avant de tester le sérum.

* * *

**Alors des avis? C'est très court je sais, les chapitres vont être plus long je le promet, mais je dois dire que j'ai de la difficulté à écrire de long texte -_- **

**En espérant que sa vous ait plu^^**

**( Si je vois que personne laisse de review ou qu'elle ne semble pas intéresser grand monde je la supprimerai car j'ai pas envie de laisser sa traîner)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Alors voici le nouveau chapitre! j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

lorsque l'on toqua pour la troisième fois à sa porte, Bilbo rangea son livre et partit en direction de la porte avec l'intention d'invectiver l'indésirable. Mais, lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte l'indésirable -qui ne le resta pas plus longtemps- était de taille.

- Gandalf! Quel plaisir de vous revoir.

- Plaisir partager mon vieil ami. Puis-je entrer?

- Mais bien sûr, que suis-je bête, entrer entrer!

Bilbo ouvrit grand la porte pour laisser passer le magicien, magicien qui dut se pencher pour éviter de se prendre le cadrage en pleine tête. Il accrocha son chapeau au porte manteau de Bilbo et suivi celui-ci jusqu'au salon ou il prit place sur un fauteuil près du feu. Bilbo s'installa face à lui et le fixa longuement sans prendre la parole. Un sourire étira la bouche du vieux magicien en voyant l'attitude du hobbit. Il alluma sa pipe et commença à faire des ronds de fumer, ignorant totalement le hobbit qui commençait à gesticuler devant lui. Ni tenant plus le hobbit commença à l'abreuver de question:

- Pourquoi être venu ici? Vous voulez que je prenne part à une nouvelle aventure? Avez-vous des nouvelles des nains? Vont-ils bien? Les travaux sont-ils fini? Croyez-vous que je pourrais passer les voir bientôt? M'ont-ils oublié? Vous venez d'où? Êtes-vous allé chez les elfes? À Foncombe?

Voyant qu'il n'était pas près de s'arrêter Gandalf coupa court à ces questions:

-Chaque chose en son temps monsieur Saquet. Le manque de visiteur vous aurait-il fait oublier les bonnes manière mon cher ami?

Il se leva et partit en vitesse vers la cuisine tout en parlant tout seul puisqu'il ne laissait pas un moment pour que Gandalf puisse lui répondre.

-Oh pardonnez-moi, voulez-vous du thé, où peut-être du vin? Je crois qu'il me reste aussi du fromage pour l'accompagner et du pain fraichement sorti du four.

Gandalf souriait et écoutait le boucan que faisait le hobbit dans la pièce à côté tout en se disant qu'il avait beaucoup changer depuis leur dernière rencontre. Bilbo revint dans la pièce avec un plateau contenant deux vers de vin rouge remplis ainsi qu'une miche de pain et du fromage. Il posa le plateau sur la petite table entre leur fauteuil et reprit place dans le sien. Gandalf se coupa un morceau de fromage et pris tout son temps pour le manger. Le pauvre Bilbo en face de lui ne tenait presque plus en place et serrait les lèvres pour éviter de recommencer à poser trop de question au magicien.

- Alors Bilbo quoi de nouveau dans la comté?

- Rien! Il ne se passe absolument rien ici! Tout est tranquille et tout le monde pense que je suis fou et riche depuis que je suis de retour! Mais et vous qu'est qui vous amène par ici?

- N'est-je pas le droit de rendre visite à mon vieille ami?

- Vous êtes simplement ici pour me rendre visite, questionna Bilbo déçu.

- Oui mais il se pourrait aussi que je sois ici après une demande de quelques personne.

- De qui? De qui s'agit-il? Se sont les nains?

- Oui se sont bien nos ami les nains et il vous envoit ceci.

Gandalf lui tendit une lettre et Bilbo lui arrache presque des mains. Il l'ouvrit et sauta presque de joie en lisant son contenu.

_Cher Bilbo Saquet,_

_Nous vous invitons à venir nous rendre visite à Erebor. _

_Les travaux étant finis nous tenons à se que vous puissiez voir de vos propre yeux le royaume que nous n'aurions jamais put récupérer sans vous. _

_Et il y a aussi Fili et Kili qui n'arrête pas de nous casser les oreilles pour vous revoir. _

_I peine 3 semaine Thorin les a attraper en train de faire leur sac de voyage parce qu'ils venaient vous rendre visite._

_Et puis toute la compagnie s'ennuie de vous alors j'espère que nous nous verrons bientôt._

_Balin._

- Gandalf retourner vous à Erebor ou aller vous ailleurs?

- Je retourne à Erebor.

- Alors nous pourrions faire le chemin ensemble?

- J'en avais déjà l'intention mon cher Bilbo.

- Quand partons-nous alors?

- Quand vous serez prêt.

- Je fais mon sac et nous somme prêt.

Gandalf regarda Bilbo partir en courant vers sa chambre et sourit devant l'empressement du Hobbit. Puis grimaça en entendant les bruits et le grognement qui sortait de la pièce. À peine cinq minute plus tard Bilbo sortait avec un sac installé sur son dos et se plantait devant Gandalf.

- Je suis prêt.

- J'ai cru remarquer en effet.

- Alors partons!

Ils sortirent et après avoir verrouiller la porte ils prirent le chemin menant en dehors de la comté.

- Gandalf êtes-vous venu à pied?

- Non, mon cheval m'attend ainsi qu'un poney pour vous.

- Comment ça un poney pour moi?

- Cadeau des nains.

- Oh ils n'auraient pas du, j'aurais très bien pu marcher.

Le magicien ne répondit rien à cela et continua de marcher en faisant des ronds de fumées. Ils sortirent de la comté et embarquèrent sur leur monture malgré la réticence flagrante de Bilbo. Ils chevauchèrent jusqu'au Monts Brumeux et firent une halte à Foncombe pour saluer le Seigneur Elrond. Puis ils traversèrent la montagne sans rencontrer quoi que se soit puis traversèrent la forêt de Mirkwood. Ils décidèrent de faire une pause à Dale pour y passer la nuit et de repartir le lendemain en matinée. Le lendemain ils reprirent la route rapidement car Bilbo était de plus en plus presser de revoir les membres de la compagnie. À mi-chemin d'Erebor Bilbo stoppa son cheval et dit à Gandalf de faire de même.

- Qu'y a-t-il Bilbo?

- Chuuuttt, taisez-vous!

Le magicien se tut, surpris du ton que le hobbit avait pris pour lui répondre et tendis l'oreille. N'entendant rien il se tourna vers Bilbo pour remarque que celui-ci avait débarquer de son poney et se dirigeait vers un arbuste. Arriver devant il fit le tour et poussa une exclamation surprise rendu derrière tout en reculant d'un pas. Gandalf descendit de son cheval et rejoignit le hobbit. Lorsqu'il vit la cause de l'étonnement du hobbit il en resta surpris lui aussi. Couché sur le côté derrière l'arbuste, il y avait une personne avec des oreilles et une queue d'animal.

- Qu'est ce que c'est Gandalf? De qu'elle race est-elle?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, je n'ai jamais vue de personne semblable.

Bilbo s'approcha d'elle et se pencha pour lui secouer doucement l'épaule. Voyant qu'elle ne faisait aucun geste il posa une main sur son front, main qu'il retira aussitôt.

- Elle est brulante! Il faut faire quelque chose!

- Calmez-vous Bilbo! Nous allons l'amener avec nous et demanderons à ce qu'elle ait les soins nécessaire.

- Alors dépêchons nous.

Gandalf s'approcha d'elle et la souleva. Il la posa sur la selle devant lui et ils partirent au galop, pressé d'arriver tellement elle avait l'air mal en point. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'entrée, le garde eut à peine le temps de les saluer qu'ils passaient devant lui sans ralentir, direction l'infirmerie. Ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur sans débarquer de leur monture galopèrent dans la salle du trône faisant crier tout les gardes présent. Gandalf débarqua de son cheval et se tourna vers Thorin qui était encore assis dans son trône surpris.

- Où est l'infirmerie?!

- Dans l'aile ouest mais

Gandalf ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler plus longtemps il se tourna pris le corps de la blessé et partit vers la direction donné suivi du hobbit. Curieux Thorin les suivi ainsi que ses neveux. Gandalf déboula dans l'infirmerie et apostropha la première infirmière qui passa près de lui.

- Vous! Dites moi ou je peux la déposer?

L'infirmière lui pointa un lit vide au fond de la pièce et il s'y dirigea. Bilbo s'approcha et posa de nouveau sa main sur le front de la malade.

- Gandalf elle est toujours aussi brulante, faites quelque chose!

- Mais j'ignore de quoi elle est atteinte! Laissez moi le temps d'étudier son état! Et calmez-vous!

- Désolé.

Thorin s'approcha suivi de ses neveux et regardèrent la personne couché dans le lit.

- Mais, qui est-ce? Et de qu'elle race est-elle?

- Nous aimerions bien le savoir nous aussi, soupira Bilbo.

- Comment ça?

- Nous l'avons trouver à mi-chemin entre ici et Dale étendu derrière un arbuste.

- Je n'ai jamais rencontrer une telle race.

- Gandalf non plus, il était aussi surpris que nous pour une fois.

- Il y a un problème, déclara Gandalf.

- Qu'est-ce?

- Son âme n'est pas là. Son enveloppe corporelle est vide.

- Mais comment est-ce possible?

- Je l'ignore.

- Alors que faisons-nous d'elle?

- Je suis pour attendre quelques temps pour voir si elle revient et puis nous verrons entre temps.

- D'accord, je vais lui fournir une chambre.

- Merci Thorin, c'est gentil à vous.

Fili pris le corps et suivi son oncle jusqu'à une chambre dans l'aile royale qui se situait dans l'aile sud. Il passèrent devant les deux première porte à gauche et rentrèrent dans la troisième. Fili alla déposer le corps et ils sortirent ensuite. Thorin se dirigea tout au fond et rentra dans la dernière porte suivi du reste du groupe. Ils pénétrèrent dans une grande salle rectangulaire remplis de fauteuil et de bibliothèque collé aux murs. Thorin les invita à s'asseoir et il en fit de même.

- Je suis content de voir que vous êtes venu Bilbo.

- Le plaisir est pour moi, je commençais à m'ennuyer.

- De nous j'espère, s'exclama Kili.

- Bien entendu Kili, répondit en riant Bilbo.

- Kili va vous montrer vos chambre et on se revoit au repas de se soir, j'ai encore du travail à faire et votre entrer doit avoir amené bien des questions.

- Nous en sommes navré, mais j'avais peur qu'elle ne meurt entre mes bras et Bilbo m'a suivit puisqu'il ne savait tout simplement pas comment stopper son poney.

Bilbo rougis sous cette déclaration et Thorin ainsi que Fili et Kili éclatèrent de rire.

- Bon Kili voudriez-vous bien me montrer ma chambre je vous pris?

- Aller suivez-moi!

Il se leva et montra à Gandalf ainsi que Bilbo leur chambre qui était en faites les deux première porte à gauche. Il les laissa là et partit avec Fili pour retourner à la salle du trône.

**Pendant se temps du côté de Saaki**

Dans une petite pièce circulaire une jeune hybride ouvre les yeux regarde autour d'elle avec un petit sourire ravie. La porte s'ouvrit alors sur une superbe femme habillé en blanc qui s'approcha du lit et Saaki tourna la tête vers elle émerveillée. La femme prit place au pied du lit et lui sourit.

- Alors comment te sens-tu?

- Aussi bien que peux se sentir quelqu'un de mort.

- Malheureusement tu n'est pas vraiment morte.

- Comment ça!?

- Eh bien par un malheureux accident quelqu'un a rattraper ton âme avant que tu ne puisse rejoindre ta place et tu es ici avec nous.

- Où c'est ici?

- Tu es à Valinor, avec les valars.

- Et vous êtes une valar c'est sa?

- Oui.

- Et c'est quoi une valar?

- Eh bien nous somme comme une sorte de dieu pour notre monde.

- Votre monde?

- Oui, en terre du milieu.

- Et maintenant je suis une valar?

- Non, tu n'es pour l'instant qu'une âme et tu ne peux rester ici avec nous.

- Alors qu'est-ce que je vais devenir moi? Je croyais être morte. Je voulais être morte!

- Nous sommes vraiment désolé.

- Mais je veux pas retourner au labo!

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'y retourneras pas.

- Mais je vais où alors?

- Nous allons t'envoyer en terre du milieu.

- J'ai pas le choix n'est-ce pas?

- Non, j'en suis navrée.

- Vais-je être libre en terre du milieu?

- Oui.

- Alors va pour la terre du milieu.

- Pour nous faire pardonner de notre erreur nous avons décider de t'offrir un don.

- Oh non ce n'est pas nécessaire, tous le monde fait des erreurs!

- Il est trop tard pour le reprendre nous te l'avons déjà donné.

- ...Et qu'est-ce que c'est?

- Rien d'extravagant, tu peux simplement comprendre n'importe qu'elle langue qui existe en terre du milieu, même celle oubliée.

- Et vous dites que ce n'est rien d'extravagant! Je vous remercie et puis si je suis libre je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous en voudrait.

- Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien Saaki, je vous souhaite une belle nouvelle vie.

Sur ce la valar se leva, s'approcha d'elle, appuya sa main sur son front et se fut le noir.

* * *

**Voilà! Alors c'étais bien? **

**Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 2

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre yes! Il est pas super long mais bon faudra vous contentez de sa hmpf!**

**Merci pour vos reviews sa fait toujours plaisir^^**

**Bonne lecture **

* * *

Chapitre 2

Saaki se réveilla et regarda où elle se trouvait. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle aperçu le feu allumé dans le foyer, l'empêchant ainsi d'être dans le noir total. La pièce était vraiment grande et surtout carré. Elle survola la pièce du regard et finit par apercevoir une porte à sa droite. Elle repoussa les couvertures et sortit du lit. Saaki tituba jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit. Lorsqu'elle sortit elle remarqua qu'elle était dans un long couloir sombre et peu avenant._''Bon, je fais quoi maintenant, je sais même pas où je suis. Et j'ai soif.'' _Se dit-elle. Elle regarda à droite et remarqua que le couloir finissait après les deux portes. Regarda à gauche et ne vit...rien, absolument rien, il faisait trop noir. Décidant de prendre le chemin le plus accueillant elle prit à droite et alors qu'elle allait arriver au bout une voix l'interpella:

- Ah vous êtes réveillé.

- Hiiiiii!

Elle se retourna et lève la tête, devant elle se tenait...un vieux barbu. _''J'y crois pas, c'est lui qui m'a fais peur.'' _Pensa t-elle amère en l'apercevant

_-_ Euh, oui je suis réveillé.

- Bien, que diriez-vous que l'on aille discuter confortablement dans le salon? Mais si vous êtes toujours fatiguer vous pouvez retourner vous couchez nous parlerons demain, il reste 1h00 avant le lever de soleil.

- En faite, j'avais soif.

- Vous n'avez pas remarquer la carafe d'eau déposé sur la petite table a côté du lit à votre intention, la questionna-t-il

- Non, je dois avouer ne pas avoir pris le temps de regarder la pièce au complet avant de sortir. J'y vais de se pas et nous discuterons plus tard si vous n'y voyer pas d'inconvénient.

- Non c'est parfait je viendrai vous cherchez pour que vous ne vous perdiez pas.

- Merci.

Saaki se retourna et se dirigea vers la chambre rouge de gêne. Non seulement elle avait laissé échapper un cri tout sauf digne mais en plus elle avait de l'eau a côté d'elle depuis le début. Elle ouvrit la porte et regarda vers la petite table à côté de son lit. Comme pour le narguer la carafe était bien là et elle semblait briller dans l'obscurité de la chambre. Tout en soupirant elle s'approcha du lit et se servi à boire. Elle porta le verre à ses lèvre, en bu une grosse gorgée puis poussa un soupir satisfait en sentant la sécheresse de sa gorge partir en même temps que l'eau passait de sa bouche à son estomac.

Une fois le verre vide elle le reposa en douceur et remonta dans son lit dans l'intention de se rendormir et profiter pleinement du temps de sommeil qui lui était encore accordé. Sa tête toucha à peine l'oreiller qu'elle tomba dans les bras de Morphée et fit un magnifique rêve ou elle était entouré de personne qu'elle aimait et où elle était libre.

Pendant se temps Gandalf était retourner dans sa chambre et fumait tranquillement la pipe. Il repensa à l'attitude de la malade plus si malade que sa et sourit en se rappelant le petit cri aigu qu'elle avait poussé lorsqu'il lui avait parlé. Cependant son sourire se fana en pensant à l'attitude qu'elle avait eu durant leur brève conversation. Elle avait eu l'air extrêmement sur ces gardes du début à la fin. Il passa l'heure qu'il suivit à faire des ronds de fumer pour faire passer le temps et se leva dès que le soleil pointa le bout de son nez. Il sortit de sa chambre et alla toquer à celle situer juste après la sienne.

Il entendit quelque grognement et lorsque la porte s'ouvrit il se trouva devant un hobbit particulièrement de mauvaise humeur, mal réveillé et qui pestait contre un magicien qui ne savait décidément pas réveiller les gens à des heures raisonnable. Le magicien en question sourit devant l'air encore endormi qu'abordait le hobbit et coupa court au monologue du hobbit en disant enfin la nouvelle que lui et les autres attendaient avec impatience depuis déjà deux jours:

- Elle s'est réveillé.

- Ne sais...trop tôt...je vais lui... Pardon!? Elle s'est réveillé? Quand sa? Je peux aller la voir? Elle va bien au moins, l'abreuva alors de question le hobbit.

- Doucement mon cher ami, ricana Gandalf. Elle s'est réveiller il y a environ une heure je l'ai croisé devant ma porte alors qu'elle vagabondait dans les couloirs, je l'ai renvoyé se coucher et oui elle avait l'air en pleine forme. Pour ce qui est de la voir je m'en allais de se pas la réveiller alors pourriez-vous aller avertir Thorin ainsi que Fili et Kili de nous attendre dans la salon.

- Bien sur! Ne tardez pas trop.

Sur cette gentille phrase le hobbit partit presque en courant vers les portes au fond du couloir pour avertir les autres et se, sous le regard amusé du magicien gris. Il s'avança vers la troisième porte et toqua. N'entendant personne lui répondre après la quatrième tentative il ouvrit la porte inquiet et rentra dans la pièce. Son regard se posa immédiatement vers le lit et il poussa un petit soupir rassuré en voyant la jeune fille toujours endormi un petit sourire flottant sur les lèvres. Il s'approcha doucement et ignorant comment la réveiller il posa sa main sur son épaule et la secoua doucement. Il la vit remuer et il se recula en la voyant ouvrir les yeux et regarder d'un air perdu l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

Saaki regarda la pièce perdu, son regard se posa finalement sur le vieux barbu de la dernière fois et elle lui offrit un petit sourire timide avant de s'assoir doucement dans le lit. Elle prit le temps d'émerger des brumes du sommeil puis reposa son regard sur le vieil homme posté à gauche de son lit qui l'étudiait du regard.

- Hum, bonjour, dit timidement Saaki.

- Bonjour, avez-vous bien dormi très chère?

- Euh, oui merci.

- Alors que diriez-vous de vous habillez et de rejoindre ceux qui doivent nous attendent impatiemment dans la salon?

- Oh. Bien sur, je m'habille et j'arrive, dit-elle en voyant qu'elle portait toujours ce vieux pantalon en toile ainsi que le t-shirt du temps ou elle s'est fais tuer en sauvant Mike.

- Je vous attend à l'extérieur, vous trouverez des habits dans l'armoire à côté de la cheminer, déclara Gandalf avant de sortir l'attende en dehors de la pièce.

Une fois le vieux sorti l'hybride se leva et se dirigea vers l'armoire en question et resta un moment bouche-bée devant les robes que contenait l'armoire. Elle en sortie une de couleur noir avec des reliefs de la couleur de l'or aux extrémités des manches et au collet et l'examina. Elle regarda la robe puis sa queue qui se balançait paresseusement dans son dos et poussa un soupir. Elle ne pourrait pas porter la robe sans faire un trou dedans mais elle ne voulait en aucun cas abimer la robe. Elle chercha dans l'armoire dans l'espoir de trouver un chandail ou quelque chose qui s'y rapprocherait mais fut bien vite déçu en ne voyant que des robes.

Elle poussa un nouveau soupir et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle l'ouvrit ou sortit dans le couloir pour parler au vieux.

- Alors vous êtes... Mais pourquoi ne vous êtes-vous pas changer?

- Euh en faites j'ai un petit problème avec les robes.

- Comment ça, questionna Gandalf surpris.

- Eh bien comme vous avez du le remarquer je possède certains attribut peu habituel. N'ayant aucun trou dans les vêtements ma queue serais coincé et se serait assez désagréable, expliqua-t-elle gênée.

- D'accord, dans se cas vous n'avez qu'a y faire un trou pour l'y faire sortir.

- Et abimer de se belle robe? Vous êtes sénile!

- Sénile? que veux dire sénile très chère?

- A-absolument rien! Mais je n'abîmerai pas ces robes!

- Ne vous inquiéter pas elle ont été faite pour vous lorsque vous étiez inconsciente. Si vous ne les prenez pas elle vont rester là et elles auront été faites pour rien, déclara-t-il sans perdre patience.

- Comment ça pour moi?

- Malgré que nous ne sachions pas si vous vous réveillerez un jour le roi a tenu à se que vous ayez quelques robes à votre disposition.

- Le roi? Sa existe encore les rois ici, le questionna Saaki surprise.

- Comment ça ici? Vous avez beaucoup de chose à nous expliquer il me semble alors aller vous changez et n'ayez pas peur de faire un trou dans vos vêtements.

- D'accord.

Saaki retourna dans la chambre et reprit la robe avant de se demander comment elle allait y faire un trou. Elle fouilla la pièce du regard et remarqua qu'entre les deux fenêtres se tenait deux dagues accrochés au mur entrecroisé. Un sourire étira ces lèvres et elle se dirigea vers les dagues. Elle en prit une et taillada l'endroit ou sa queue sortirait. Une fois fait elle replaça la dague à sa place et mit la robe. Elle se plaça devant le miroir et regarda son reflet en souriant. Elle se trouvait quand même jolie malgré qu'elle soit spéciale. Elle passa une main nerveuse dans l'espoir de placer un peu ces cheveux couleur corbeau et une fois satisfaite elle partit rejoindre Gandalf qui l'attendait patiemment dans le couloir.

Les explications allaient commencer.

* * *

**AAAAloors? Pas trop mauvais? Laisser moi des reviews siouplait!**

**À bientôt j'espère^^**


	4. Désolé ceci n'est pas un chapitre

**Désolé ceci n'est pas un chapitre. **

**Ce mot est pour vous avertir que je ne posterai pas de chapitre bientôt car mon portable a planté et j'ai perdu tout se que j'avais d'écris sur cette fic et je suis découragé car j'avais presque fini le nouveau chapitre et il était plus long que les autres! J'étais super fier mais pouf j'ai tout perdu alors désolé pour ceux qui attendais le prochain chapitre avec impatience. Je vais par contre continuer mon autre fic étant donner que je n'avais rien commencé donc je n'ai rien perdu pour celle-là.**

**Encore désolé pour vous cher lecteurs et je vous promet de m'y atteler le plus tôt possible.**


End file.
